sueños prohibidos
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Shindou empieza a tener suenos prohibidos con Akane pese a su relación con la chica de la época Sengoku ahora que se ah dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la manager , sus hormonas le aran cometer actos explícitos con la inocente Akane ,Advertencia: Hentai y Lemon ( si eres muy inocente y no tienes mente para esto , pasa ala historia de abajo, si eres pervertido PUES LEE XD)


_**Hola chicos , les traigo una de mis creaciones ShindouxAkane :D y antiOkatsu -.-**_

_**Advertencia: Hentai y Lemmon (este fic es una de mis mejores creaciones pues la trama mas se trata de esto a si que es recomendado para gente que no sea tan inocente e_e y que sea full pervertida como yo XDD)**_

_**Prohibido: lectores inocentes y no pervertidos XDDD!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen pero la trama es mía a si que jódanse XD!\**_

_**LEAN Y COMENTEN~**_

* * *

.-...Ahh….-eran los gemidos de placer , junto a dos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al ritmo que indicaba la lujuria junto a sus labios rosándose con intensidad como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-...AAHH...- despertó Shindou , otra vez…..había tenido ese sueño erótico con cierta chica de dos trenzas que siempre andaba con una cámara rosa.-….maldición…..-susurro el ex capitán tapando con sus manos aquella erección que había entre las sabanas.

Su novia era Okatsu (perra -.-* ) tenían ya un mes de haber salido. , pero durante varios días empezó a tener aquellos sueños eróticos, que primero eran besos, después los sueños cambiaban a besos con caricias, después caricias con desnudos, luego a aquel acto prohibido pero amado por todos, el _**"sexo"**_….si embargo no solo era eso, ese acto se cometía con algo hermoso llamado _**"amor"**_ en los sueños del ex capitán del nuevo Raimon.

_-."Idiota debes dejar de tener esos…..sueños….tu estas con Okatsu-san!...no….con Akane…."….-_pensó el capitán en una de las manager de su equipo junto a su novia de la época Sengoku.

-...debo ir alistarme para ir al instituto…..-susurro el capitán , quien se lavó los dientes , se bañó , se uniformo y alisto sus cuadernos , desayuno y se dirigió al instituto.

En el camino se encontró con aquella chica con los que estaba teniendo aquellos sueños prohibidos, Yamana Akane , una de las manager del equipo.

Akane estaba triste desde que el ex capitán decidió tener una relación seria con aquella chica de la época Sengoku , había perdido todas las esperanzas de conquistarlo….pero ¿¡como quería conquistarlo si a duras penas conseguía hablarle y entablar una conversación!?...Akane era tímida pero trataba de congeniarse con Shindou.

Shindou se puso rojo al verla , puesto que recordó aquel sueño que tubo recientemente , aun así decidió apresurar su paso para alcanzarla.

-. ¡Akane!.- llamo Takuto y ella volteo rápidamente.- S-Shin-sama….-hablo Akane mirándolo.

-….b-buenos días…..-empezó a decir Shindou , su rostro estaba sonrojado cosa que sorprendió a Akane , puesto que nunca lo había visto a si , por ello , lo primero que pensó es que tendría un resfriado.

-…. ¿ Shin-sama está enfermo?...-pregunto Akane preocupada dejando a un lado y olvidando completamente su timidez tocando la frente de Shindou con la suya , Shindou abrió los ojos de en par en par sonrojado ….la tenía tan cerca….solo era cuestión de acercarse más….y….

-…..e-estoy perfectamente bien….respondió Shindou aun sonrojado, Akane reacciono y se alejo de golpe muy roja.-…¡ p-perdóneme por haber hecho eso! .- decía la manager nerviosa.

-….e-está bien….de hecho te agradezco haberte preocupado pero estoy bien.- sonrió Takuto.

-…..¡no es nada!.- sonrió Akane y empezó a caminar hacia el instituto pues ya faltaba poco para que tocara el timbre del inicio de la sesión escolar.

-….Akane….-susurro muy bajo Shindou mirándola con melancolía….si tan solo fuese Akane su novia y no Okatsu….a él le parecía raro que tuviese esos sueños con Akane y no con Okatsu…puesto que él pensaba que estaba enamorado de la chica de la época Sengoku….eso pensaba….y con Akane apenas había cruzado unas palabras y algunas sonrisas, pero la manager no salía de sus sueños, y si lo hacía era para entrar en sus sueños más lujuriosos y bajos.

Takuto se apresuro para llegar al instituto luego de sacar esos pensamientos que tenia.-_…" ¡no!...mi novia es Okatsu….no sé por qué estoy llegando a dudar….debo alejar a Akane de mi cabeza….pero…aun así…."_….. ¡No Takuto , olvida eso! .- se dio a si mismo volviendo en sí y llegando al instituto.

Las clases terminaron temprano.

Akane salió de ultimo pues era su turno de limpiar la clase_.-…."….Shin-sama nunca llegara a fijarse en mi…..aun así….aun así….mi corazón quiere seguir soñando que eso pasara_…"….-pensó Akane abrazando su cámara con tristeza y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-…. ¡Akane-chan vamos ya empieza la práctica de los chicos , además Juana-san ,Okita-san , Sakamoto-san ,Okatsu-san y Tasuke-kun vinieron del pasado así que vamos!.- decía Aoi jalando a Akane , quien sintió un dolor en el pecho al oír el nombre _**" Okatsu"**_ .- …s-si…ya voy….-susurro y se fueron juntas.

Akane al llegar junto a Aoi , vio como Okatsu corrió a abrazar a Shindou.

-.¡Takuto-sama!.- Shindou solo daba una mera sonrisa y Okatsu le implanto un asqueroso beso en los labios del ex capitán.

Akane derramo unas lagrimitas , Aoi se dio cuenta y supo que estuvo mal llamarla justo cuando Okatsu estaba en su momento de novios con Shindou , Akane se volteo .-….d-disculpa d-debo ir al baño…- se excuso Akane y corrió alejándose el lugar .

Shindou miro la reacción de Akane con el rabillo del ojo aun cuando aun se estaba besando con Okatsu….el se sentía mal….el sabía perfectamente lo que Akane sentía hacia el….pero no se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella si no hasta cuando empezó a salir con Okatsu y Akane se aparto de él.

Shindou ya no sentía emoción con ese beso de Okatsu , ni un cosquilleo ….nada….estaba vacío… , ya no sentía aquella atracción que una vez creyó sentir hacia Okatsu...

Shindou se aparto de Okatsu y la miro seriamente, a Okatsu no le gusto esa reacción.-…. ¿qué sucede Takuto-sama?...-pregunto la morena y el bajo la mirada.-….Okatsu-san….tenemos que hablar en privado….-

Okatsu asintió sonriendo.- ¡como quieras!.- ambos se fueron a detrás del instituto.

-…..y dime… ¿ de qué querías hablar Takuto-sama? .- pregunto Okatsu y el la miro.

-….Okatsu-san….realmente te aprecio…pero yo….yo….ya no siento nada por ti…..-Takuto trato de sonar lo más amable posible, Okatsu lo miro con tristeza .-…!Takuto-sama si esto es un juego no es divertido! .- reclamo Okatsu a punto de llorar.

Shindou la miro fijamente.-….no estoy bromeando….Okatsu-san….en mi mente y corazón te estoy haciendo infiel con alguien más….-dijo Takuto , Okatsu retrocedió un paso. .-….. ¿Por qué Takuto-sama?... ¿no eh sido una buena novia?...-pregunto ella dolida.

-. ¡Te equivocas! , Okatsu-san eres una persona bastante amable y has sido una muy buena amiga….pero sinceramente creo que eh confundido esa amistad con algo más….pero solo fue una confusión….yo estaba confundido….lo siento Okatsu-san….pero terminamos aquí….-dijo Takuto bajando la mirada y volteándose.

-...T-TE ODIO SHINDOU TAKUTO!.- grito Okatsu saliendo corriendo a mar de lagrimas.

Shindou suspiro.-….es lo mejor…no puedo seguir engañándola….me pregunto… ¿cuándo acabaran esos sueños?….-susurro Takuto agarrando su cabeza mostrando una expresión de inseguridad y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su corazón palpitaba ligeramente mas rápido.

-…. ¿¡que fue ese grito!? .- pregunto Akane corriendo hacia dónde provino el grito de Okatsu.

Akane se detuvo al ver que hay estaba Shindou y el la miro con cierta sorpresa. …-

-…..esto…Shin-sama ¿quién ah gritado? , pensé que le estaban haciendo daño a alguien….-hablo Akane un poco preocupada y Shindou sonrió con cierta tristeza.-….no….pero si…..-susurro él.

Akane lo miro confusa .-….¿que quiere decir Shin-sama?...-pregunto Akane.

-….rompí con Okatsu-san….pero….ella no reacción de buena forma….-confeso Shindou un poco triste porque perdió la amistad de Okatsu.

Akane se sorprendió, pero en su pecho sintió una felicidad y alivio.-…l-lamento haber preguntado….-contesto AKane haciendo una reverencia.

Shindou sonrió .- no te preocupes…de todos modos , los demás ya se enteraran….-dijo Takuto acercándose a Akane quien se puso normalmente levantándose.

-…Shin-sama….perdóneme que me meta pero…. ¿por qué termino con Okatsu?...-pregunto Akane con nerviosismo de que el reaccionara mal o que la criticara por ser una entrometida.

-…vamos te diré….-dijo Shindou indicándole un camino y Akane asintió, ellos caminaron hasta un riachuelo que estaba oculto cerca del instituto.

-….n-no había visto este lugar….-susurro Akane tomando fotos.

-...jeje Kirino y yo lo descubrimos.- sonrió Shindou y se sentó en pasto y Akane se sentó al lado de él.

-….veras….termine con Okatsu-san por dos grandes razones…-dijo Shindou tirando una piedrita en el riachuelo.

-…y ¿cuáles son?... ¡claro si es que desea! .- dijo AKane con nerviosismo y e sonrio.

-…claro que te diré…-sonrió el.-….primero…yo confundí la gran amistad que le tenía a Okatsu-san con amor y me vine a dar cuenta ahora….y la segunda….-susurro Shindou lo ultimo con un ligero sonrojo cosa que sorprendió a AKane.

-…¿la segunda?…- pregunto ella y Shindou bajo la mirada .-….que en mi corazón yo amo a otra persona….y me di cuenta de eso cuando ya estaba saliendo con Okatsu-san….-confeso él , Akane bajo la mirada entristecida con un dolor en el pecho.-…"_ya veo,…a sí que Shin-sama a ama a otra chica…."_…-pensó ella tristemente.

-….y-ya veo…a sí que está enamorado de alguien más….-susurro Akane con la voz entrecortada.

-…si….la amo…y quizás vi a Okatsu-san como una imagen de ese amor que le tengo a esa persona y que recién vine a saber que estoy enamorado de esa persona….y realmente quisiera decirle lo que siento…- dijo Shindou mirándola con el rabillo del ojo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Akane suspiro .-….bueno… ¡Shin-sama es increíble , fuerte y atractivo y tiene muchas fans , yo soy una de ellas! .- sonrió Akane.-….estoy seguro que ella lo aceptara….-dijo esto último con un dolor en su corazón y mostrando cierta tristeza.

-….pero si Shin-sama es feliz con esa persona, ¡yo realmente seré feliz de que usted sonría con sinceridad!.- dijo AKane con una sonrisa tan hermosa y única que sorprendió a Shindou , nunca había visto esa sonrisa….era tierna , hermosa y cautivante…y como ellos estaban sentados bien cerca….su belleza era más notable.

El corazón de Shindou palpito más fuerte, no resistió la tentación y la tomo del rostro y la beso.

Akane se sonrojo muchísimo y más que nada se quedo casi en un estado de shock , sin embargo a pesar de eso los labios de Takuto no liberaban los de Akane. _.-…"Shin-sama…. ¡me esta besando!...pero ¡el dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más!...eso quiere decir que ese alguien….. ¿Soy yo?"_…- pensó ella y lentamente fue correspondiendo a Takuto , quien se había robado su primer beso. .-_…"…no debe ser posible…..esto debe ser un sueño…. "_….-

-….Shin….-sama…..-susurro Akane cuando los labios de Takuto se separaron unos centímetros de los de ella para dejarle respirar.-…Akane….-susurro él para apoderarse de los labios de ella de nuevo , el beso se intensifico , tanto que la lengua de Takuto empezó a violar la boca de la Yamana sacándole ciertos gemidos.-..Ahh….S-Shin…s-sama…-suspiro ella muy roja, las manos de Shindou empezaron a tocar la cintura de Akane que estaba bajo la blusa del instituto de ella quien segundos antes se había subido sobre ella recostándole en el pasto.

Shindou Actuaba a como su instinto masculino había despertado por sus hormonas descontroladas a causa de la Yamana aunque ella no había hecho nada para que eso sucediera, era por ella que estaban así.

Akane estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil, pero más cuando las manos de Takuto pasaron por sus muslos que estaban protegidos por sus medias moradas.

-.¡ah! .- Akane se asusto cuando sintió que un bulto crecía de entre los pantalones de Shindou y chocaba contra su intimidad y se volvía as erecto apretándola más puesto que por su posición él se había ubicado entre sus piernas…..clara señal de que Takuto se estaba excitando…

_-."….no me puedo detener…."…..-_pensó Takuto tratando de recobrar su sentido pero su cuerpo le traicionaba.- _" a este paso!... ¡voy a violar a Akane!"….-_pensó Shindou muy sonrojado. Una de las manos de Shindou agarro uno de los pechos de Akane quien gimió exaltada

-Ah!….. ¡S-Shin-sama!…..-gimió ella un poco alto y Shindou recobro el sentido, y miro a Akane quien estaba debajo de el. El rostro de ella estaba muy rojo , tenía la respiración agitada y además se veía que tenía un poco de miedo .-….l-lo siento Akane….y-yo….-trataba de decir Shindou quien inmediatamente se alejo .

Akane se sentó.-…Shin-sama…..- Akane salió corriendo con el corazón muy agitado , ella estaba asustada , hubiese pensado eso de cualquier persona menor de Shindou.

-. ¡AKANE!.- Grito Takuto intentando alcanzarla pero se detuvo .- _" ¿¡qué has hecho Takuto!?"….-_pensó el reprochándose a sí mismo de esas acciones.

Akane corrió hasta el baño de mujeres y se encerró en uno .-…Shin-sama….Shin-sama estaba….el estaba….-decía Akane con la respiración agitada y muy nerviosa , luego de unos minutos se calmo.-…. quizás…la persona que el ama…. ¿soy yo?...no no es posible…. quizás hizo eso por lo que le paso con Okatsu….- se decía a si misma y se dirigió al club de Futbol.

Sin emnargo ese solo era el principio de lo que pasaría entre Shindou y Akane

* * *

_**Ojala les guste , como ya dije este fic sera mas intenso de las cosas que eh hecho a si que como ya advertí , CERO PERSONAS INOCENTES Y NO PERVERTIDAS! ya que no quiero reclamos ni malos comentarios ni personas traumatizas e_e.**_

_**Y ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADOS A TODOS LOS FANS SHINAKA.**_

_**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS , NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI!.**_

_**KISSES~**_


End file.
